No me siento cómodo contigo cerca (Makoharu)
by sekaiilika
Summary: La mamá de Haruka se queda unos días en casa de su hijo durante las vacaciones, mientras sus amigos salen a diversas partes de Japón. Incluso su mejor amigo, Makoto Tachibana lo dejó solo, por lo que Haruka comienza a pensar muchas cosas como el de que Makoto le hace falta... Aunque Makoto no parece sentir lo mismo... no soy buena para los resúmenes pero denle una oportunidad


No me siento cómodo contigo cerca. Capítulo 1 La luz de la mañana entraba a través de las frágiles cortinas color perla iluminando con una luz tenue perfecta la habitación de aquel chico de ojos azules como el agua y cabello azabache que poseía mirada profunda, carácter serio y de unos 17 años de edad. Su nombre era Haruka chico se removió de las sábanas aún cansado, lentamente abrió los ojos, de repente a sus fosas nasales llegó el delicioso olor de un rico plato de caballa con pan tostado, como a él le gustaba.  
_"__Oh, cierto. Recordé que mi madre está en casa."_ Pensó Haruka.  
Su madre estaba en casa desde hace una semana, desde que había peleado con su padre decidió vivir en la casa de su hijo por un tiempo indefinido. Haruka por su parte, aún no se acostumbraba a una presencia ajena a la suya o la de su mejor amigo de la infancia, Makoto tachibana. No es que despreciara a sus padres, al contrario, los amaba y mucho, pero lo habían dejado tanto tiempo solo sin su presencia que ya estaba acostumbrado a no verlos, y ahora de repente que su madre viniera a vivir con él, eso le tomaba desprevenido y aún no podía acostumbrarse, aunque agradecía que su madre aun estando en la casa le diera su espacio y respetara su privacidad.  
El chico de cabello color azabache se dirigió al comedor en busca de su caballa, el olor era tan exquisito que no quería que el sagrado alimento se enfriara y supiera mal, y efectivamente, ahí se encontraba su madre acomodando los platos en la mesa juntos con los cubiertos.  
-Mamá…  
-Oh, Haruka, ya despertaste- Su madre volteó dedicándole una sonrisa llena de amor- buenos días. Preparé tu desayuno favorito, por favor, come.  
La madre de Haruka era una señora de unos 39 años, aunque se veía mucho más joven de lo que su edad aparentaba, era de una altura promedio, con los mismos ojos y cabellos que su hijo. Era una mujer encantadora, atenta, amorosa y amigable, un poco opuesta a todo lo que era Haruka.  
-Buenos días- Contestó Haruka- gracias por el desayuno, provecho.- Haruka comenzó a comer, a decir verdad, la caballa que su madre le había preparado estaba exquisita, mejor que la que él se preparaba todos los días antes, durante y después de la escuela.  
-Bueno Haruka, nos vemos en la noche- dijo su madre tomando su portafolio a la vez que se dirigía a la entrada de la casa interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico.  
-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?  
-A trabajar. Mis vacaciones acabaron, ahora tengo que atender mis responsabilidades. Nos vemos.- Su madre había salido de la casa-  
-Ah, adiós.  
Desde hace una semana que Haruka estaba de vacaciones y no hacía otra cosa más que estar en su casa, metido en la bañera porque no había otra cosa que amara más en este mundo que el agua, sentir ese líquido color transparente pasando por su piel era una de las mejores experiencias que él haya experimentado y era algo de lo que él simplemente estaría atado durante toda su vida, a su preciosa agua.  
Así que Haruka no lo pensó más y se dirigió a la dueña de todas sus buenas experiencias: su hermosa bañera llena de agua. Tomó su teléfono, procedió a desvestirse y entró. Una vez dentro, comenzó a revisar sus mensajes que tenía de sus amigos: Nagisa, Rei, Rin y… Makoto.  
Sus amigos habían salido a distintas partes de vacaciones para pasear con su familia; Rin a Australia a visitar a su familia adoptiva que lo recibió cuando estuvo viviendo en ese país.  
Nagisa a Tokio puesto que había visto en internet un restaurante en esa misma ciudad ganadora de un reconocimiento, vendía la mejor comida del país y el chico de cabellos dorados no quería perder más tiempo, así que convenció a su familia de ir.  
Rei fue a Sapporo, ya que como él había leído en un artículo en internet que Sapporo era hogar de miles de especies marinas hermosas y un mar precioso, Rei quedó encantado y decidido de ir a probar la hermosura del paisaje y especies marinas.  
Makoto estaba de campamento cerca de Kioto, tenía familia que vivía ahí y les habían contado de unas excelentes cabañas con un paisaje tranquilo con muchas actividades que podrían realizar en familia. El chico de cabello castaño siempre en las vacaciones se llevaba a su mejor amigo (Haruka) a viajar con él, pero esta vez había llegado su mamá a vivir en casa del pelinegro, así que Makoto pensó que sería bueno para Haruka pasar tiempo con su familia, ya que para todo ser humano el sentir amor hace la felicidad y si su mejor amigo era feliz, él también lo sería…  
Haruka revisó los mensajes y los contenidos que cada uno de ellos tenía eran anécdotas y fotos de sus viajes, el pelinegro estaba feliz por sus amigos, él también quería divertirse, conocer lugares diferentes, probar deliciosa comida, y nadar en el mar. Él tenía a su persona especial con quien le gustaría hacer todo eso, ¿por qué era tan difícil decírselo? Con todos estos pensamientos Haruka comenzó a sentir sueño y cayó ante los brazos de Morfeo dentro de su bañera…  
_"__A veces me siento tan solo…_  
_Si tuviera a alguien que me amara de verdad…_  
_Alguien con quien pudiera estar todo el tiempo y nunca aburrirme…_  
_Alguien que me comprenda…_  
_Makoto… ¿Dónde estás?..._

_Hola a todos los lectores que le dieron una oportunidad a este fanfic creado por mi, soy nueva en este foro así que aún me falta familiarizarme con esto -^^ en fin, espero sus comentarios ya que es mi primer fanfic que escribo y subo en plataforma, os quiero 3 comenten por favor y esperen la segunda parte! nos vemos en el próximo capítulo..._


End file.
